


"I've had tea with an old friend."

by ScarletSky153



Series: 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge by Eva Deverell [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I saw this on pinterest it says this challenge belongs to eve deverell, Married Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: Prompt: Day 4, “His wife was having tea with the King and he didn’t even know about it.”; featuring Marie Thompson and Jonathan Campbell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All pictures are NOT mine, it can be found on pinterest.com but separately.

.

“ _Honey, I’m home.”_

Terdengar suara tawa dari arah dapur. Tersenyum, Jonathan berjalan ke arah suarau tersebut sembari melepas jas dan dasinya. Hari ini hari yang cukup melelahkan di kantor, sehingga pulang dan mendengar tawa istrinya adalah _highlight_ harinya.

“ _Hello, darling, how’s work?”_

Jonathan tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk merangkul istrinya dari belakang. Wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu tidak kaget dan tetap melakukan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya. Merengut karena tidak diperhatikan, Jonathan menaruh kepalanya di pundak istrinya dan memeluknya lebih erat.

“Aneh rasanya, menjadi guru di almamater sendiri. Beberapa dosen yang sekarang menjadi rekan kerja dulu pernah mengajarku.”

“ _Well,_ setidaknya kau sudah tahu tips dan trik untuk menjalani keseharianmu di kampus.”

_“But still weird being a lecturer instead of a student. And hey, how’s your day?”_

_“_ Bebersih, seperti biasa. Membeli beberapa baju bayi yang kemarin belum sempat kita beli. Warna netral, seperti keinginanmu.”

“ _Nice.”_

_“And I’ve had tea with an old friend.”_

_“_ Oh? Siapa? Aku kenal?”

“ _Nope.”_

Aneh... karena biasanya teman istrinya adalah temannya juga, mengingat mereka bersama sejak _junior_ di SMA. Tapi bukan berarti istrinya tidak boleh memiliki temannya sendiri...

“ _Okay, then.”_

.

.

“Maaf, anda Tuan Jonathan Campbell?”

Sesosok pria memakai _suits_ berdiri di hadapannya. Aneh, ia tidak kenal siapa itu...

“Ya, anda siapa ya?”

“Maaf menganggu hari anda, Pak. Tetapi, anda diundang minum teh dengan keluarga kerajaan. Ini undangannya, dan saya adalah _chauffeur_ anda.”

Tunggu.

Dulu.

...

Apa?

“ _Apa?!”_

.

.

“Jadi anda suami Marie,” gumam sosok di depan Jonathan.

“ _I’m sorry, My King, how do you know Marie?”_

Pria paling tersohor di negeri itu mengedipkan matanya, bingung. “Marie belum cerita kepadamu?”

“Eh,” sungguh, Jonathan benar-benar _out of his depth,_ tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sejak kapan seorang raja mengundangnya untuk _minum teh, lalu menanyakan mengenai istrinya?!_

Sang Raja pun tertawa terbahak. “ _Oh my,_ sangat tipikal Marie. Ya, saya kenal dengan Marie. Kami berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak, karena ayahnya Marie dulu teman dekat ayahku. Tapi sekitar awal SMA kami tidak lagi bersama karena saya harus bersekolah di luar negeri, tapi kami tetap berkomunikasi lewat _e-mail_. Saya tahu banyak hal mengenaimu, karena hampir setengah _e-mail_ dari Marie adalah tentangmu. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah cerita?”

Jonathan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar tipikal Marie. Wanita itu pasti menganggap pertemanannya dengan sang Raja hanyalah hal yang biasa, karena ia sudah kenal lama dengan sang Raja.

“ _So, how’s the baby?_ Saya sudah dengar dari Marie kemarin, dan mengingat kalian sudah akan memiliki anak pertama, saya pikir sudah waktunya saya bertemu denganmu.”

“ _Well...”_

.

.

“ _Honey, I’m home.”_

Terdengar suara tawa dari arah dapur. Tersenyum, Jonathan berjalan ke arah suarau tersebut sembari melepas jas dan dasinya. Hari ini hari yang cukup mengagetkan, mengingat ia diundang minum teh dengan pemimpin negaranya serta mengetahui bahwa istrinya bersahabat dengan sang Raja.

“ _Hello, darling, how’s work?”_

Jonathan tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk merangkul istrinya dari belakang. Wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu tidak kaget dan tetap melakukan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya.

_“I’ve had tea with your old friend.”_

_“_ Oh?”

“Ya, temanmu yang kemarin juga minum teh denganmu. Aku tidak kenal, _my ass.”_

Marie hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan suaminya, dan memeluk erat kedua tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

**End.**


End file.
